¿ y si? COMIENZOS
by michel 8 8 8
Summary: eSTOS SON LOS DOS POSIBLES COMIENZOS para los capítulos que voy a publicar
1. Vol 1 Número 1

**_Volumen 1 número 1_**

Casa del doctor Agase 

Era una tarde tranquila para Conan Edogawa, tirado en el sofá de casa del doctor Agase tal y como hacía todas las tardes desde que los Hombres de Negro le habían encogido, pero entonces...

-¡Shinichi!-gritó el profesor-, la tengo, la cura, la tengo.

-¿¡ SÍ!?- le respondió Conan, que era la felicidad en persona.

-Si, venga, toma.

Shinichi la cogió, se la tomó y al cabo de un rato salió de la casa de Agase y se dirigió a comisaría, en cuanto llegó, pasó de la recepcionista y subió a la planta de la sección de investigación.

-Hombre, Kudo- le saludó el inspector, en cuanto le vió.

-¿Inspector?- le respondió el detective del este- ¿qué hacen esos 2 aquí?- preguntó, cuando vio a Gin y a Vodka esposados junto a Takagi.

-Bueno, es que desde hace tiempo perseguimos a los Hombres de Negro y esta mañana, los atrapamos, ahora mismo iba a llamarte porque el rubiales este, dice que habían matado a Shinichi Kudo y quería comprobar si era verdad.

-Pues ya ve que no lo es, inspector, ¿ me necesita para algo?

-Sí, necesito que Takagi te tome declaración para poder usarla en el juicio contra esta organización que hace poco que hemos desmantelado- el inspector miró de forma despectiva a Gin, al tiempo que éste sonreía.

Al cabo de un rato, cuando Takagi acabó con las preguntas, Shinichi se fue a su casa, pensando en lo que haría ahora.

_**Notas del autor:**_

Hola que passshhhaaaaaaa, este one-shot sería el comienzo de todas las historias de Detective Conan que empiezan en los capítulos que se encuentran entre el file 6 del número 1 del volumen 1 titulado **CÓMO CONVERTIRSE EN UN EXCELENTE DETECTIVE **y el número 10 del volumen 2.

Así que ya sabéis, si queréis que lo haga de algún capítulo en especial, decidme el número, el volumen y si podéis, el file.

Hasta la próxima.

MICHEL 8 8


	2. Vol 2 Número 11

COMIENZO 

Volumen 2 número 11

_Agencia de detectives Mouri_

Era una tarde normal y corriente para Conan Edogawa , sin casos, sin información de los Hombres de Negro y con la Shonen Sunday en la mano, hasta que...

RING-RING 

-mosi-mosi?- dijo el pequeño detective, descolgando el auricular.

-Hola Kudo- le respondió una voz distorsionada por acción de la electricidad- soy yo, Gin, y te llamo para decirte que te hemos encontrao, pringao, JEJAJEJAJEJAJEJAJE.

-Vale papá, muy bonito, ¿qué quieres?

-Mira- dijo la voz de su papaito, ahora sin distorsionar (( si no, no sería la voz de su padre, imbéciles (( lo de imbécil, va por todos aquellos que no se hayan dado cuenta de ese detalle)))) ¿te acuerdas de cuando fuimos a visitarte en Japón por primera vez desde que encogiste?(( vol.1 tomos 5-6))

-Cómo olvidarlo, fue el primer resbalón de mi carrera como detective.

-Bien, pues te mentí- le dijo secamente

-Perdona, pero creo que me he perdido.

-Macho, pues encuéntrate ((JAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJA)) porque te hablo de mi colega de la INTERPOL.

-Ah, vale- le contestó Shinichi, fingiendo que se acordaba, pero no se acordaba de nada.((el pobre tiene memoria de pez))

-Escucha, le pedí a ese colega que investigara a los HDN y lo hizo, hace tres semanas me lo comentó y hace tres días se lo mandé a Agase.

-¿El qué?

-El antídoto, hijo, el antídoto.

-Ah, claro, se lo mandas a Agase y mi no, ¿ no?- se disponía a hacer pucheros cuando cayó en la cuenta de que estaba actuando como un estúpido- Perdona, es que estar haciendo de niño todo el día te confunde las ideas.

-cht, que se le va a hacer. Sayonara, masuko

Arigato, otôsan - se despidió Shinichi, al tiempo que colgaba.

En ese momento, salió volando hacia casa de Agase

_3 minutos más tarde_

_en casa de Agase_

-Hombre Kudo, te esperábamos- le saludó Siho, al tiempo que miraba las ropas que el chavea llevaba bajo el brazo(( como Ai ya ha crecido, la llamaremos Siho)).

Pero el chaval ya ni siquiera estaba ahí cuando acabó de hablar, cogió una pastilla que había sobre la mesa de Agase (( que supuso que sería el antídoto)) y se fue volando al baño.

_Al cabo de 30 min._

Conan ((sí, Conan)) salía del cuarto de baño después de tirar de la cadena.

-¡¡¡¡No es justo!!!!- gritó- la de Siho funciona y la mía no.

-Je,je,je...-rió Agase- Es que has co0gido una lavativa de vía oral **made in Agase** ´´Toma, el antídoto bueno.

Conan la cogió y se fue al baño.

_30 min. Más tarde_

Shinichi Kudo ((ahora sí)) salió del baño irradiando felicidad y se dispuso a volver a vivir con el nombre de Shinichi Kudo y poder volver con Ran Mouri, ahora para siempre.

_**Notas del autor:**_

Aquí está el famoso ¿y sí?

Güeno, espero que en los reviews me digáis de que números queréis los fanfics de la siguiente forma:

VOL.1 Ó 2 y número.

Podéis pedir de cualquiera de los volúmenes en Español del volumen 2 y hasta el 6 de la primera edición (( es que del 7 al 13 del volumen 1 se los he dejao a un colega))

Aclaraciones lingüísticas:

Masuko: _Hijo_

**Otôsan: **_Padre_

**Arigato: **_Gracias_

Sayonara:_ Adiós_

Y ya sabeís, para cualquier duda o sugerencia, o un review o un imail.

Hasta la próxima.

MICHEL 8 8


End file.
